The Walking Ponies
by ScarletRose143
Summary: This is what happens when me and my friends get bored. Really, Really bored. This story is about the walking ponies, but then evolves in to randomness. This story includes Fairy Tail, South park, Homestuck, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Vocaloid, you get what I mean. Well this is my first fanfic, so GO EASY! :)


walking ponies are calling my name

they whisper in my ear like the wind flowing through the trees

why ponies, why do you walk

because, we are god

I admire the fact that they are god

they look so majestic like a unicorn sliding down a rainbow

why ponies, why are you so majestic?

because, we are god

Light was all like

'Nuuuuuh. I'm the god of the new world,

ima funna gunna kill you son.'

Why Light, why will you kill them?

Because, I hate L.

Why Light, why do you dislike L?

Because, he shouted 'HAVE SOME CANDY'

and jumped out a window,

while the chain was still on my wrist...

They took me to a place called ponyladia

and gave me a bath in gold

then told me to never wear human clothes again and embrace your nudity

why ponies, why do you want me naked

because, we are god.

'NU-Uh-UH-UH-UH' Light yelled as L pulled him acros the street

laughing maniaclly like a salamander

"YOU DONT CHOOSE WHO WEARS HUMAN CLOTHES OR NOT!" I DO!

why L, why you so crazy?

because

because L? Because why?

Because, 'HAVE SOME CANDY.'

and then Matt died. :(

The ponies then said you will marry this pony

the pony was brown and had a dark mane

why ponies, why do you want to make me marry this ugly pony, naked?

because, we are god

'I have had enough of this baka ponies. I am god, so SUCK IT.'

and then L stopped and was like 'you lied to me. I thought you were my friend.'

and Light said. 'No.' and pulled out the deathnote.

L died because Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle all fell on him from an orange portal in the wall.'

'Cartman you fatass, look where you got us now!'

'Don't call , me fatass, you fucking jew!'

and Kenny drop kicked them into Mordor

and Stan killed Light to get the deathnote.

but Light already wrote down all the ponies names.

The walking ponies all died suddenly

why ponies, why did you die?

they cannot answer,

they are dead.

and I am still naked.

Kenny exploded

Stan got ran over (by a reindeer)

and Kyle and Cartman chased each other through the portals.

Stewie and Brian took them back to south park

and Natsu yelled

'I'M A FIRIN' MY DRAGON - RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'

and everything got burned.

and everyone.

_pshhhhh_

and then Tamaki poofed into and yelled 'WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN MY HOST CLUB'

and natsu was like

'Oh yeah sure, totally. Can my friends come too? except that loser stripper guy, grey...

and Tamaki was like 'Of course, the host club is made up of fine young men with too much time on their hands, who entertain young woman who also have to much time on their hands.'

and then sheldon comes in and yells "BAZINGA!" and disappeared into a ball pit.

and then edward elric came in and yelled 'SHORTY, CAN A SHORTY DO THIS, HUH, WHAT ELSE YOU GONNA CALL ME A HALF PINT SMALL TOWN MIDGET? I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACK WATERED DESERT IDIOT.'

and then karkat walked in and was like ' I'M NOT A MIDGET YOU NEGLECTED PSYCHOPATHIC MORON!'

and Dave walked by with his shade and nodded, whilst he drank his apple beverage.

and John was like, 'ARE YOU SURE THAT'S APPLE JUICE DAVE?' and dave droppped his juice.

then a duck waddled in.

then he waddled away

waddle waddle

dadadadaaa

then death kid came in and saw Hikaru and Kauro and was really happy because they were SUPER SYMMETRICAL.

and kyoubey came in and asked death if he wanted to make a contract, and because kyoubey is symmetrical

he said yes.

now he's a magical little girl.

and THEN,

Hatsune Miku came in with her band of vocaloid thugs.

they all where dressed as nuns exepit len, who was dressed in a girls swimsuit

she took her hammer and stabed kenny, who back with stan because they stole portal guns

but then stan wrote miku's name in the death note and the other vocaloids retreted.

Kyle and Cartman came back with their portals guns, but when cartman came after Kyle, kyle shot a blue portal onto the other wall, so cartman got stuck.

then Kyoya stoped the noise and said "This is unbeifital to me, so i will say it out loud, i am the Death note!

there was a sudden cricket noise and he flipped off everyone esle and started spelling people's names on his arms

and suddenly doc. scratch poofed in also, and mello was like

'Doc! I think I may be a homosexual!'

Doc scratch was like, 'what makes you say that?' and Mello said

'RAINBOWS' and barfed up rainbows.

that was how more walking ponies were born.

walking ponies are calling my name

they whisper in my ear like the wind flowing through the trees

why ponies, why do you walk

because, we are god

and also

you are still naked.

and they all died.

THE END.

(bazinga, WE DON'T CARE!)


End file.
